Me VS My Family
by Alexa Rene Malfoy
Summary: Bella is 17 and lives in a horrible home. Her mom is an alcoholic and so is her dad. Her sister, Mia, treats her like dirt. And on top of all that her parents beat her. Sorry Im horrid at summaries. Plz don’t get mad and have gnomes chase after me!
1. Chapter 1

Me VS My Family

Summary: Bella is 17 and lives in a horrible home. Her mom is an alcoholic and so is her dad. Her sister, Mia, treats her like dirt. And on top of all that her parents beat her. Sorry Im horrid at summaries. Plz don't get mad and have gnomes chase after me!!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever, except in my dreams.

BPOV

Daylight shone through my window. _Ouch_ I thought when I moved to close the blinds. Everything hurt, even my eyes. _It's time to see what more damage I got last night._ I walked over towards my full length mirror and what I saw scared me. I had a black eye, my lips were swollen, and I had bruises all over my arms and legs. When I lifted my shirt to see my back what I saw disgusted me so much that I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. Somebody had taken a knife to my back and carved SLUT into my back. I got out the gauze and disinfectant out of my cabinet and treated my wounds.

It was 6:45 and everyone else wouldn't be up for another fifteen minutes so I had just enough time to make breakfast. I hurried down the stairs to get the ingredients to make pancakes and scrambled eggs. It was 6:57 when I finished cooking. I quickly set the table for three. I wasn't allowed to eat with the family. They said that they were disgusted by me and that I had to eat in my room. Soon after I finished setting the table my mom and dad came down the stairs in their robes. They looked at their breakfast and they looked revolted. I very quickly realized what was wrong. I forgot to pour their coffee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to get cold." I poured the coffee as quick as I could without spilling it. A few seconds alter Mia, my sister, came downstairs. She had straight, waist length blonde hair, a tan, and a perfect figure.

"Hey, Slut." She sneered.

"Hello, Mia." I said with tears in my eyes. I had learned that if I just replied to comments like that as if she called me by my real name. Bella. Bella Swan.

"Good now you have finally realized that all you shall ever be is a lousy, slutty, stupid, ugly, servant."

"Yes, Ma'am" I said as I scurried out of the room to eat my breakfast of a banana and a yogurt.

Seeing as it was Monday and we had school I got dressed in a loose white t-shirt with a baggy navy blue sweatshirt and jeans. When I got done brushing my mid-length chestnut hair I went downstairs, said good-bye to my parents, and climbed into my rusted red pick-up truck._ On to the start of another day in hell._

**A/N Sorry it's so short. But the later chapters will be longer. I know that for sure. I have already written chapters 1- 9 so far. More chapters to come soon!**

**~JapersAngel1862~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pulled into the farthest parking spot from the school. There were a couple reasons why I did this everyday: 1. it gave me more time to think 2. It's harder for Mia to find me. When I started towards the school a shiny, silver Volvo sped around the corner and almost hit me. The Volvo owner pulled into a spot close to my car. The people who stepped out of the car were the most beautiful people I have ever seen. There were five of them, two girls and three guys.

Of the boys one was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you see on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of then was a chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes, purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from sleepless nights, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, like all their features, were straight, perfect, and angular.

They were all so inhumanly beautiful. It was hard to choose who was the most beautiful the bronze haired boy or the blonde haired girl.

The little pixie-like girl then had a blank expression. The bronze haired boy had the same look on his face. As quick as it happened their expressions became normal again. The boy looked at the girl, nodded, and ran off to the woods. _Odd…_

I looked away and walked towards the school. Everyone was there by now. I jogged up to the school. When I got there I went over to the grass area and sat down. I pulled _Wuthering Heights_ out of my sweatshirt pocket and started to read.

I was so involved in my book I didn't realize somebody was in front of me until I heard a voice like wind chimes say: "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Bella."

I looked up and said, "Yeah. Hi, nice to meet you. "I stuck my hand out to shake hers, but I realized that it was a big mistake and put my arm down.

"What were those marks on your wrist?" Alice asked curiously. Dang it she noticed the marks where Charlie grabbed me.

"Nothing. I fell down the stairs and got pretty bruised up."

"Is that how you got that black eye?"

"No… wait… how did you see that? I covered it with make-up!"

"I saw the make-up."

"Well, it's none of your business, anyway!!!" I stormed off to first period.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ugh, it's lunch time. My least favorite time of the day, I never have anyone to sit with. I was grabbing my apple from my locker when I heard a little pixie named Alice.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you would like to sit with my family at lunch today."

"Um…I don't know, Alice, are you sure your family wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure! Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I guess." And with that she dragged me off towards the lunch room.

When we got to the purgatory her family was already sitting at the table.

"Guys this is my new friend, Bella!" While they all looked at her like she was crazy, they looked at me with disgust. Well, except the bronze-haired god, who glared at me.

"Hello." I mumbled shyly.

I heard a few mumbled "hi's" but nothing from the blonde girl or bronze guy. We sat down and very quickly the big one started talking.

"So, Bella, what's your favorite kind of pizza?"

_**Flash Back**_

_**The doorbell rang and I went to answer the door. Knowing it was the pizza guy I grabbed the money off the counter. I opened the door and got the pizzas. Once I got into the kitchen I grabbed two beers and set them and the pizza on the table.**_

"_**Dinner's ready!" I called up the stairs.**_

"_**Finally!" Charlie said as he walked down the stairs.**_

"_**BELLA GET IN HERE!!!" Oh no what did I do wrong this time! I walked into the kitchen.**_

"_**Where is the pepperoni?!?!" **_

"_**You guys said that you only wanted cheese pizza tonight." I said scared half to death.**_

"_**No we didn't! We said pepperoni!"**_

"_**Ok, I'm sorry!" He threw the piece of pizza he was holding at my face. Then he splashed his beer into my face. It burned my eyes. Then he held me down while my mom kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. Mia then came over and cut a big gouge in my stomach. Approximately two inches in diameter. **_

"_**Get your ugly self away from us." Mia said.**_

_**I crawled to my room and got the gauze from my bathroom and cleaned the wounds.**_

_**End Flashback**_

When that memory finally ended I was hyperventilating and the whole Cullen family was looking at me worriedly.

"Bella, are you okay!?" They were all asking me. Even the blonde and bronze-haired beauties.

"Yeah." I said as soon as I steadied my breathing.

"You don't look so OK," The bronze boy said "I think I should take you to the nurse."

"NO!" I said scared of what would happen if she saw my bruises and cuts.

"Bella, you need to get checked out. Emmett just asked you if you liked pizza and you freaked out!"

"I'm fine, I swear!"

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing."

"Fine, but if this ever occurs again we ARE taking you to the nurse!"

"Fine!"

Edward POV

She smelled so delectable! It would have been harder to resist attacking her if Alice hadn't sent me hunting this morning. Evil psychic pixie. I swear she did this just to torture me.

"Guys this is my new friend, Bella!" All of us looked at her like she was crazy; we looked at Bella with disgust. Except me, I glared at her for smelling so amazing.

"Hello." she mumbled shyly.

Emmett and Jasper mumbled hi's but nothing from Rosalie or me. They sat down and very quickly Emmett started talking.

"So, Bella, what's your favorite kind of pizza?"

She got this scared blank look on her face and she was hyperventilating. Almost like Alice's when she has a vision. Everyone's thoughts were filled with worry. Except Rose's, like always. I searched for Bella's thoughts, but I couldn't hear them. I felt her there, but it was like she didn't have thoughts.

_I didn't see this when I looked to see what would happen during lunch!_

_Stupid human can't even answer a single question!_

_What's wrong with the human! Is she broken! I hope not!_

_Her emotions are filled with fear, anger, and pain. Edward she is having a flashback. Whatever it is about it really hurt her. She is in pain from just remembering._

Just then she came out of the flashback. She was still hyperventilating, though.

Our whole family was looking at her worriedly.

"Bella, are you okay!?" We were all asking her, even Rosalie.

"Yeah." she said as soon as she steadied her breathing.

"You don't look so OK," I said "I think I should take you to the nurse."

"NO!" She said sounding scared.

"Bella, you need to get checked out. Emmett just asked you if you liked pizza and you freaked out!" How could she just say that!

"I'm fine, I swear!"

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing." She wasn't telling us something, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Fine, but if this ever occurs again we ARE taking you to the nurse!"

"Fine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I learned each of the Cullen's names today at lunch. The tall one's name was Emmett, the blonde boy was Jasper, the bronze god was Edward, and the blonde girl was Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were together, like a couple. And so were Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was single. They just moved here from Alaska. Their dad was a doctor and their mother was an interior decorator.

I hate coming home. Everyday I have an hour to do my homework and tell my sister the answers. I almost never finish, so I get beaten. I have just finished my work and I have 20 minutes to tell my sister the answers.

"Mia, I finished my work. I'm ready to give you the answers." I said at her closed door.

"You may enter."

"Thank you." I said as I walked into her room.

"Just give me the answers, you worthless piece of shit."

"The first answer for page 23 is 83,498. The second answer is 435…" We were on the last page when I heard the door slam. My parents were home.

"Bella, get down here!" Charlie was drunk. If he was drunk then so was my mom.

"Do you want me to finish this with you or may I go downstairs?"

"Well, I think I can finish it on my own, but I want you to stay here anyway." She said with a smirk.

"Ok" I said shakily. I knew my parents would beat me for not coming when they called me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!!!" The sad thing was that I couldn't. Mia had told me to stay.

"Mia, please!"

"I'm not done yet, Cinderbella."

"Mia, you just said that you could finish it on your own! Please!" I had tears streaming down my face at this point.

"IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN 10 SECONDS WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU. THEN WE WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"No, you can't go I want you to stay here."

"Why, Mia!" I sobbed "Why do you hate me?" She just sat there with a smirk on her face.

I heard Charlie and Renee stumbling up the stairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU!!!?"

"She's in here Daddy!" Mia called

Then they stumbled into Mia's room and pulled me off the floor by my hair.

"Can you guys take her out of here? I don't want blood in my room." Mia said calmly.

They dragged me out of her room and into the hallway. Renee had a knife in her hand. She grabbed a lock of my hair and cut it off to my chin. She did that to the rest of my hair too. Then she took that knife and stabbed me in the arm. Charlie came over to stand in front of me and jumped on my stomach. I puked my guts out. I was choking on my puke, for I was laying on my back. Then Renee rolled me onto my side and I was able to breathe. Renee stabbed me in the shoulder with the knife. After a few kicks in the stomach they let me go.

I ran to my room and jammed my door with my desk chair. I went into my bathroom and cleaned my wounds with my good arm. But they wouldn't stop bleeding. When I slowed the blood flow enough I went through my drawers to find the Pay-As-You-Go cell phone that I bought for emergencies. I dialed Alice's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's me Bella."

"Oh! Hey, Bella! What's wrong!?"

"You know how I told you guys I wasn't keeping anything from you? Well, I am."

"Are you going to tell me or are you just admitting it?"

"I called to tell you so I will. My parents and sister beat me. Badly. A few minutes ago my parents almost killed me." I told her what happened.

"Ohmygod, Bella! I'm sending my dad and brothers over to come get you."

"No! Alice, please! They will get sent to jail!"

"I don't care what you say, Bella, they're coming to save you! Super Alice and all of the guy Cullens to the rescue!!!" she said making me smile

She hung up the phone. When I tried to get up I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in a hospital bed. The weird thing was that I wasn't in a hospital.

"She's awake." I heard Alice yell. I opened my eyes again and saw book shelves and a desk. Alice and Emmett walked into the room. I saw what I guessed to be Carlisle, their dad follow them.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle, their adoptive father. You were passed out when we got there and your chair was up against your door, so we had to break it down to get to you."

"It's ok. What about my parents?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. But the next time you see them or your sister will be in court."

"Ok."

"Alice insisted that you stay with us for awhile. She already bought you a whole new wardrobe. But before you move in there is something you should know."

"What?"

"Our family is different then others but remember even though we are what we are, we won't hurt you."

"Alright… What are you?"

"We are vampires."

"I don't believe you." I said as I tried to get up from the bed. I couldn't, because Carlisle was holding down the shoulder that wasn't hurt.

"How can we prove to you that we are vampires?"

"What can a vampire do that humans can't?"

"We have super speed, strength, eyesight, hearing, and smell."

"Run over to that bookshelf and pick it up with one hand."

"Ok." He ran so fast that he was just a white blur. He bent over and picked up the book shelf with one hand.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Y-yes." Sometime, while Carlisle and I had been talking, Alice and Emmett had left the room.

"Where did Alice and Emmett go?" I asked.

"Alice went to get you a change of clothes. And right now Emmett is trying to get Rosalie to be nice."

"Why doesn't Rosalie like me?"

"She's just jealous. She wants to be able to have children, to age, to die, to live. You can have all that, but she can't."

"She has a boyfriend that she gets to spend forever with. I have no one." Then I felt two tiny, but strong, arms wrap around me.

"It's ok, Bella! You have me!"

"I know Alice. But you have Jasper. And I don't think he would like his girlfriend being married to another girl!"

"Wife."

"WIFE!!!"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been married?"

"A while."

"Back to the point. I have never even had a boyfriend. Let alone a vampire boyfriend that I could live forever with." She just started grinning.

"What?" I asked her

"Oh, nothing!" She chirped and skipped away.

"BELLA!!!!!" Emmett came storming in to wrap me in a bear hug.

"Ca-n't bre-ath Emm."

"Oh, Sorry, I forgot you're a human." Then he mumbled something about how humans being weak and left the room.

"EMMETT! That is mean! Apologize!" someone yelled

"Hey, Ali, who was that?"

"That's Esme! Do you want to meet her?" Alice said happily "Esme!!! Bella wants to meet you!!"

A woman with caramel colored hair came into the room._ So this must be Esme._

"Alice, you really should let Bella answer for herself, even if you already know the answer."

"Sorry, Esme and Bella."

"Hi, I'm Esme. You must be Bella."

"Yep, that's me!"

"If you'll excuse me I need to get to the hospital." Carlisle said before leaving the room

"Bella! You need to change clothes. The clothes you're wearing aren't acceptable at all." Alice said

She showed me a pair of jeans and a dark blue, low cut v-neck, shirt with long sleeves.

"Um, Alice, does it really have to be low cut?" I don't like wearing low cut shirts because of all of the cuts, scars, and bruises on my chest.

"Yep!"

"Fine, I'll wear it."

After I was done getting dressed Alice insisted that she do my makeup. She covered up my black eye and cuts so well that I couldn't even see them. She put on my eyeliner on thick and my eye shadow was red and smoky. My lipstick was rosy red. I actually looked… beautiful. I never thought I'd say it, but I actually looked beautiful.

When I turned to give Alice a hug she already had her arms outstretched.

"How did you know I was going to give you a hug?"

"I'm psychic, just like Jasper is an emu and Edward can read minds."

"Jasper is an emu…" I said skeptically "Do you mean emo?"

"No! Emu sounds better and he isn't one of those creepily depressed people who listen to bad music!" **(No offense to anyone emo. Not my opinion. This is what I think Alice would say about emo people)**

"Ok…"

"Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. For example he can turn a room full of lethargic people hyper."

"Cool. And creepy. Creepy cool."

"I can see the future, but the future can always change. If someone changes the course that they are on the future will change."

"That's interesting…freaky…but still very interesting."

"Edward…well he can read minds. Except for yours that is."

"What? So, you mean I am the only person in the world that blocks his power."

"Yep, that's right!" she then got a blank look on her face. I suspected that she was having a vision. So I decided to wait it out.

She was like that for about three minutes when she finally snapped out of it.

"Bella, you need to get to your house now!" Alice said franticly "Edward, will carry you to your house." Just then I found myself on Edward's back.

"Hold on tight." He said as he jumped out of the window

He was moving so fast it was making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into Edward's shoulder. I felt him stiffen under me.

"We're here." He was running so smoothly that I didn't even realize we had stopped. When I was climbing the stairs I tripped. I covered my face and waited for the impact. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. When I uncovered my face I found myself in Edward's arms. He chuckled and said, "You really are clumsy."

"Thanks." He carried me up the rest of the stairs and grabbed the key from underneath the flower pot next to the door.

"How did you know that was there?"

"I like to make sure you get home okay." He said while unlocking the door "Go up to your parent's room and open the door."

I ran up the stairs to my parent's room and opened the door like he told me to.

"OH MY GOD!"

"ISABELLA! What are you doing here?!"

"Would you care to explain what you are doing in bed with man other than dad?!"

"Well, Slut, this is Phil. He's my boyfriend."

"So, you're cheating on Dad with him?"

"Of course I'm cheating on your dad. He's not good enough for me!"

"EDWARD!!!"

"Yeah??!!" He called running up the stairs "Oh. God."

"MIA!!! GET ME A BEER!!!"

"Oh crap! Bella, honey, will you please cover for me while I sneak Phil out of the house."

"No, he deserves to see this."

"Bella, please just do it!"

"I said NO!"

"MIA!!!"

"She's not here!"

"ISABELLA!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?!"

"I'm here because I needed to get something from my room, but I heard something coming from your room. You weren't home; therefore I knew it wasn't you in bed with Mom, so I opened the door." I said with disgust, "And to learn that my own MOTHER was having an affair with my FATHER!!"

"WHAT?!!!"

"Charlie, she is a rotten liar!" she yelled while shoving Phil underneath the bed

Charlie came stomping up the stairs.

"RENEE IF YOU ARE IN BED WITH ANOTHER MAN, I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"I swear I'm not, Charlie!!" she yelled and to me she whispered "You little ungrateful brat!"

Charlie walked into the room and saw Phil's foot sticking out from the bed.

"GET OUT FROM UNDER MY BED YOU ASSHOLE!" Charlie yelled at Phil "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY WIFE!!"

"He's my boyfriend Charlie and he can give me so much more than you can."

"Get out. Get out of my house. Get everything that belongs to you and get out."

"So…I guess that Mia leaves too."

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"She's not yours. She is mine and Phil's. Not yours."

"Find her. Get her stuff. Get your stuff. Get out of my house. You too Isabella."

"Bye, Charlie!" I yelled as Edward carried me out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the horrid quality, my Free 60-Day Microsoft Office trial is up and now I have to use Microsoft Works :'( very upsetting. So yeah. Yay Mia isn't Bella's sister!!! I wonder what's going on in Edwards head on the run back to the Cullen household.**

**EPOV**

As we were running back to our house I heard Bella crying on my back. I figured that she was just upset with her mom, but when she started screaming I pulled her around to carry her bridal style.

"Bella? Are you okay? What hurts?" Bella screamed in pain again

"MY *pant* STOMACH!!!!" She yelled

I laid her on the ground and told her to try and lay flat. I had to hold her legs down so that she wouldn't curl up in a ball. I kneaded her stomach to see if I could find any lumps, such as tumors. When I got near her pancreas I felt a huge lump.

"Bella, I need to get you to Carlisle. Now." She nodded her head shakily. I picked her up bridal style and started to run again.

**BPOV (During the above part)**

Ouch. OUCH. OUCH! By this point I was sobbing. OUCH!! OUCH!!! OUCH!!! OWWW!!! Oh God, my stomach hurts!! I started screaming it hurt so bad. Edward pulled me around to his front, so that he could carry me bridal style.

"Bella? Are you okay? What hurts?" I screamed in pain again

"MY *pant* STOMACH!!!!" I yelled

He laid me on the ground and told me to try and lay flat. He had to hold my legs down, so that I wouldn't curl up in a ball. He kneaded my stomach.

"Bella, I need to get you to Carlisle. Now." I nodded her head shakily. He picked me up bridal style and started to run again.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. **

**COOKIE QUESTION: What is wrong with Bella?**

**Cancer?**

**If you guess right I will mention you in one of my stories. So make sure to include your first name.**

**JENNA!Hint: It's very bad. Very very bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't know if the pain would be like that or if that would even happen. I just wrote. I no that what she has is the worst kind of what she has soooo. Yeah. YOU WILL FIGURE IT OUT LATER!!!!!! Oh and I am currently writing another story I will be posting it soon. It will be called Still Around. I was listening to my iPod and the idea came to me. Based on Still Around by 3oh13 Please R&R

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

As I ran her home she was clinging to my chest like it would make the pain stop. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and was about to call Carlisle, but put it back, when I realized that Alice would see us coming.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." I said as I ran her up the driveway.

**APOV (Alice)**

"CARLISLE!!!!!!" I yelled even though I didn't need to, "EDWARD AND BELLA ARE GOING TO BE COMING UP THE DRIVEWAY IN THREE MINUTES!!! BELLA'S SICK!!!!!!!"

I heard Carlisle running around upstairs to find his medical bag.

**EPOV**

_Edward just come up to my study. _I heard Carlisle think

When I ran into Carlisle's study he had the hospital bed out again and was washing his hands.

"While I was running her back here…" I told him what had happened.

"Will you put Bella on the bed? I want to take some tests."

_Edward, you might want to get out of here. I need to take a blood sample to see what her blood type is._

I nodded my head and ran out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: sorry it is so short but the chapters will get longer. I have serious writers block ='C\**


	8. Chapter 8

AN I am sooooooo sorry I have not updated in so long! The wi-fi on my laptop is messed up and I couldn't update but I had the chapter written and I didn't even think of putting it on my desk top! So here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: there once was a person who owned twilight, sadly that person is not me ={( hehehe he has a mustache

Chapter 8

BPOV

YAY pain killers! AHHHHHH scary needles! Ow.

CPOV

"Okay, bella, I need to test these blood samples and you are going to have to be admitted to the hospital for a while."

"UGH, I hate hospitals." Bella whined

"Bella, there's a chance you might have cancer." Her eyes widened and she started crying. "N-n-no, I c-c-c-can't have c-cancer." she stuttered

"It's a possibility. We won't let you die."

"You mean you would change me!" She said excitedly

"Alice saw in your future that you would eventually become a vampire, even if we chose not to change you."

"She smiled widely and said, "Okay, let's get going to the hospital." I chuckled and called Edward into my study so he could carry her to my Mercedes.

I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I am going to try something I saw on someone's fanfic.

0-3 reviews= no chapter

4-6 reviews= short chapter

7-10 reviews= medium chapter

11-14= long chapter

15+= duh duh duhhhhh SUPER CHAPTER!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again, I am sooooo sorry! I wrote this as fast as I could! YAY 13 reviews!!!!**

BPOV

1 WEEK (since admitted)

When I got admitted into the hospital, which didn't take very long, the doctors performed a MILLION tests! They're pretty sure I have stomach cancer. I'm scared. Edward never leaves. He is so amazing, he will never love me.

2 WEEKS (since admitted)

Carlisle visits me all the time. Edward only leaves my side to hunt. He is perfect. Alice comes when Edward has to hunt and when she wants to play Bella Barbie. Edward never lets her though… it makes me happy that he's here… I have stomach cancer. It's confirmed. I'm most likely going to die unless they change me.

3 WEEKS

Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I doubt any of this would have happened if they never showed up! I wonder what Mia is doing. My parents would have probably beaten me to death by now! Or I would have killed myself… I love Edward.

4 WEEKS

Carlisle is pushing me in a wheelchair to the sitting room. I'm too weak to walk now. I have only gotten up once since the first week I got here. My legs feel like jello. Why me? I hope they change me soon… Alice says I look horrid, I am really thin, my hair is falling out, and my skin is really dry.

5 WEEKS

I've been really dizzy and nauseous lately. But, I insisted that I wanted to go to the sitting room.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"When you change me will I look healthy again? Like, you know my hair come back, skin not dry, weight gain?" Carlisle chuckled

"I don't know, Alice's hair was that short when she got changed. It never grew. But, your skin will be flawless. I don't know about your weight though."

"Take me off Chemo."

"But, Bella…" I know he is about to argue with me

"NO, CARLISLE! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY immortal LIFE! NO ONE WILL LOVE ME! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY eternal LIFE!?!?!" I was starting to get dizzy,

"Bella…" everything went dark.

CPOV

I cussed under my breath.

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Nurses came running over from every direction.

EPOV

Bella…Bella…Bella… my poor, sweet, innocent Bella… Bella…Bella…Bella…

She's been in a coma for a year and a half. I refuse to leave her side except when it's absolutely necessary. Her hair has grown back about 9 inches. She's looking more healthy, but pale and sickly. She gained a bit more weight. She looks sad and like she's dying. But, she still looks beautiful when she's dying.

BPOV

Everything's dark, the sounds are mixed, the only voice that I can hear clearly is Edwards. Now, he doesn't even want to go hunting.

"Beautiful girl…" he whispered

How I wish he was talking to me.

EPOV

"Edward, you need to go hunting." Alice whispered with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go tomorrow." She sighed and walked out.

_Edward everyone knows you love each other. Except yourselves. Tell her you love her now, you might never get a chance to tell her, otherwise. Even if she can't hear you. It's still worth it. Carlisle wants to let her go._

My eyes widened and I nodded. I kneeled down by Bella's side and trailed my thumb along the scar on her cheek.

"Beautiful girl…" I whispered

"Bella, I don't know if you can hear me… But, I figured I would say it anyway… This will probably be my last chance… You see, they want to let you go… I-i-if you can… just wake up… Bella, I love you. Please wake up. You need to wake up; I can't stand to lose you." I started dry sobbing "Bella, please…."

_Edward… Edward I don't know if you can hear me…_

"Who is calling my name?"

_Edward it's me, Bella. I can hear you._

"But…But, I can't hear your thoughts… H-how!"

_I-i don't know! Don't let them let me go! Please! _She begged

"I'll try… But, you have to try to wake up!" A silent tear slipped down her cheek.

"EDWARD!" Alice ran slightly faster than human speed into Bella's hospital room. "She's gonna wake up in 23 seconds!" I sighed

"I can hear her thoughts…"

"What? How?!"

"I don't know…"

"5 seconds, Edward!" she squealed. I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Bella's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled and said, "I love you, too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

**AN: I am not done with the chapter… even though this would have been the perfect place to end…. I PROMISED YOU A LONG CHAPTER AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GONNA GET!**

Later on in the week

BPOV

I was laying on the couch in the Cullen's house when Alice sat down next to me.

"Hey, Bella" She said. Alice looked like she would be crying if she could.

"What's wrong, Ali?" I questioned worried

"Oh, Bella! It's just that, in three days, I won't get to take you shopping for over a year!" Huh?

"What are you talking about, Ali?"

"Well, Carlisle said that, if you want, we are going to change you in three days." She said with a grin on her face.

"Oh my god! Alice! I won't be sick anymore!" She leaned over and gave me a hug.

"Bella, in six days you will officially be my sister. Although, I already consider you one!"

"Awww, Ali, that's so sweet!"

"Okay, Bella, I have to go hunt. But, I will be back tomorrow!"

"Alright, Super Alice. " I smiled at her and she left the house giggling.

Edward chose that moment to walk in and sit next to me. He looked grim. I tried to sit up. But, he just pushed down on my shoulder lightly, so that I would get the idea that he wanted me to lie back down.

"Edward? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to damn your soul, Bella!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Bella, when you become a bampire, your soul is damned. I don't want you to be cursed to that fate!"

"Edward, if I don't become a vampire, I will die! I don't want to die!" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella…"

"What, Edward?!?! You don't want to be stuck with me for all eternity? Is that what it is!?" he hesitated "Fine, Edward. If you really feel that way. Go. Just go." He looked heartbroken.

"You know Italian, right? Than vai! Now. Get away from me. I don't want to see you until I think."

He nodded solemnly and sped out of the room. I curled up on the couch and cried.

About a hour later, Esme came in and pulled me onto her lap and whispered comforting things in my ear.

"Shhhhh, Bella. He didn't mean it. It's okay, honey. He still loves you. Just give him some time. He'll be running back to you in no time." We sat like that until I fell asleep.

**AN: That was A LOT quicker than I thought AND better than the original version!**

**Pancake?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow I was really disappointed that I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter… it was so depressing that I barely want to write THIS chapter. So thanks to the people who wrote the reviews and they were not logged in sooooo I will just say what they wrote for their screen name.**

**blqblq**

**unknown**

Chapter 10

EPOV

How could I have said that to her? After all she's been through; I should have known that she would react like that. How could I am been stupid enough to not right away say, "NO, that's not what's going on!" My mind thought it, but I was stunned. She probably hates me now.

Denali here I come.

Ugh, I could already hear Tanya's thoughts…

_Hmmmm, I wonder when my Eddiekinz is going to visit me! I know I'll win him over. No one can resist me! _**(Sorry I hate Tanya and want to make her like Jessica and Lauren hahaha)**

So, this is what I have to look forward to for the next few weeks…

BPOV

Esme told me that, right after we fought, Edward ran to Denali. Alice doesn't see him coming back for another 3 weeks. Apparently he's going to get so annoyed at Tanya that he won't be able to stand it there anymore.

"Bella?" Carlisle was standing in the doorway.

"Come in." I said simply

"Would you like to be changed now or tomorrow?" he asked suddenly after a long span of silence.

"Now." I said without hesitation. Carlisle smiled.

"I have just gone hunting. So, that will not be a problem." Carlisle smiled "Who would you like in here during your change?"

"Esme, Rosalie, or Alice. There's no way I would trust Emmett not to give me a marker moustache. Emmett wouldn't leave Esme, Rose, or Ali alone. And you have to work. " I said without a thought. "Maybe Jasper, too." I added on. I have been thinking this through for the last few days.

"I don't blame you for not wanting Emmett in here…"

"I'm ready whenever you are Dr. Fang." Carlisle laughed.

"Like that's not the first time I've heard that one."

"Well, after I'm a vampire, I will have another nickname for you."

"Ok, do you want morphine or no?"

"I want the morphine."

"Let's get you comfortable." Alice said running into the room with blankets and pillows. She set them down on top of a blow up mattress.

"When did that get there?" I asked skeptically.

"I brought it in while you and Carlisle, here, were talking." Alice answered happily as she put me on the mattress.

"Thanks, Ali." I said softly, my head spinning.

"Oops! Sorry, too fast probably…"

"It's alright, I just want this over as soon as possible!" I said as Carlisle sauntered in to the room.

"Okay, this is the first time I have ever used morphine while turning someone into a vampire. Usually, when I turn someone into a vampire they are seconds from dying…" he trailed off. "So, anyways, are you ready?" I nodded. I closed my eyes and held on to Alice's hand while Carlisle stuck the needle into my arm.


End file.
